russelfandomcom-20200213-history
100+ Kapatid Stars Celebrate TV5’s 53rd Anniversary in ‘P.O.5′
October 5, 2013 P.O.5 will throw a grand reunion of more than one hundred Kapatid stars in participation to the historical two-day celebration of TV5 for the 53 years of Philippine television titled Kwentong Kapatid: The Grand Kapatid Weekend. Witness one of Philippine TV’s milestone as the whole P.O.5 Kapatid and cast members of timeless hit shows of TV5 (formerly ABC-5) take over the center stage for a world-class performances and unforgettable surprises. Some of old ABC-5 hit shows from the pasts are Tropang Trumpo, POPS, B na B, Baliw na Baliw, Music Bureau, Tondominium, Love Notes, We R Family, The Edu Manzano Show, Eezy Dancing, Good Evening Please, Ispup, Blind Item, Sing Galing, Hollywood Dream, Philippine Idol, Totoo TV, Wow Mali, Shall We Dance?, Idol si Pidol, O-gag, Stay Awake, Club TV, Que Horror, Three Blind Dates, Wheel of Fortune, Family Feud, The Price is Right, SINGLE, Puso o Pera, Win Win Win, Isang Tanong, Isang Sagot!, Diretsahan, By Request, Gintong Pangarap, Nora, Naulilang Puso, Studio 5 Presents, among others. Now, the soap operas on TV5 are My Driver Sweet Lover, Babaeng Hampaslumpa, Mga Nagbabagang Bulaklak, Carlo J. Caparas' Bangis, Rod Santiago's The Sisters, Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum, Sa Ngalan ng Ina, Glamorosa, P.S. I Love You, Felina: Prinsesa ng mga Puso, Isang Dakot na Luha, Nandito Ako, Valiente, Enchanted Garden, Kidlat, Never Say Goodbye, Joe Kapitan, Cassandra: Warrior Angel, Undercover and Misibis Bay. Drama series are BFGF, 5 Star Specials, HushHush, Lovebooks Presents, Lipgloss, Luv Crazy, Lady Dada, Bagets: Just Got Lucky, Star Confessions, Real Confessions, Batang X: The Next Generation, Kapitan Awesome, Regal Shocker, Guni Guni, Midnight DJ, Third Eye and Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face. Talk shows are Face to Face, Jojo A. All The Way!, Sharon: Kasama Mo, Kapatid, Stars on 5, Ang Latest, Juicy!, Look Who's Talking, Paparazzi and Secrets. Best game shows on Philippine TV like Camp Tiger, Celebrity Coof-Off, House or Not, Karinderya Wars, Baikingu, Mysmatch, Lucky Numbers, Go For It!, Pinoy Samurai, Celebrity Samurai, Wow Samurai, You And Me Against The World and The Million Peso Money Drop. Musical variety show P.O.5, Fantastik, Hey it's Saberdey!, MP3, Sunday Funday, Willing Willie, Wil Time Bigtime, and Game N Go. Quality comedies with sitcoms and gag shows Alabang Girls, Everybody Hapi, Iskul Bukol, Tropang Kulit, Moomoo & Me, Shock Attack, RU Kidding Me, Wow Meganon, The Weakend News, Swerte-Swete Lang!, The Jose and Wally Show Starring Vic Sotto, Sugo Mga Kapatid, My Darling Aswang, Lokomoko, Lokomoko U, Ogags, Laugh or Lose, Kiddie Kwela, Inday Wanda, Hap-ier Together and Pidol's Wonderland. Reality shows in the past like Global Shockers, Kuwentong Talentado, Magic? Gimik!, Magic Bagsik, Philippines Scariest Challenge, On-Air, My MVP, Batang Vidaylin, Talentadong Pinoy, Star Factor, Artista Academy and Kanta Pilipinas. Watch out for the back-to-back-to-back grand reunions of P.O.5 main hosts Ogie Alcasid, Pops Fernandez and Ariel Rivera; dance goodness of Lucy Torres and Wowowillie host Willie Revillame with Mariel Rodriguez, Grace Lee, Valerie Concepcion, Rufa Mae Quinto and Ava Jugueta with Love Notes star Joe D' Mango and Cristy Fermin, Raymond Gutierrez and Jose Javier-Reyes in the showbiz talk show Showbiz Police: Intriga Under Arrest. Solid teleserye fans will surely be in for a treat with the special production numbers of For Love or Money stars Derek Ramsay, Ritz Azul and Alice Dixson; When I Fall in Love stars Nora Aunor and Tirso Cruz III; and Positive lead actor Martin Escudero. Joining in Killer Karaoke host John Estrada, What's Up Doods host Edu Manzano, Pinoy Explorer host Aga Muhlach and the box-office king bossing Vic Sotto of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?. Box-office love teams red with the most romantic surprises from Onemig Bondoc and Sarah Geronimo, John Prats and Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Daniel Matsunaga and Nadine Samonte, and Maricel Soriano and Cesar Montano. Aside from the show, also reunite with 5 and Up kids and Batibot members with BJ Go. Take a trip down memory lane as the “Tabing Ilog” cast bonds with promising Kapatid primetime princess Ritz Azul, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Eula Caballero and Arci Muñoz along with the Kapatid teen stars are Carla Humphries, BJ Forbes and Claire Ruiz with We R Family cast are Alice Dixson and Gabby Concepcion and Music Bureau host Francis M. The reunion of Philippine game show of Wheel of Fortune host Rustom Padilla, Family Feud host Ogie Alcasid, The Price is Right host Dawn Zulueta and Win Win Win host Benjie Paras. Relive the happy times in Grand Kapatid Weekend as popular Kapatid comedy stars travel back in time and remember the remarkable moments in the ‘53 years of comedy.’ It will be led by Wow Mali host Joey de Leon, the tribute of former Tropang Trumpo cast members Ogie Alcasid, Gelli de Belen, Michael V. and Carmina Villaroel; Tropa Mo Ko Unli gang of Ogie Alcasid and Gelli de Belen along with Caloy Alde, Ritz Azul, Eula Caballero, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Edgar Allan Guzman, Empoy Marquez, Long Meija, Valeen Montenegro, Wendell Ramos, Tuesday Vargas, John Prats and Alwyn Uytingco together witrh Artista Academy alumni; the former Ispup cast Caloy Alde, Leo Martinez, Mystica, Willie Nepomuceno, Madeleine Nicholas, Candy Pangilinan, Rufa Mae Quinto, Raffy Rodriguez, Marissa Sanchez, Jon Santos, Selena Sevilla, Dennis Trillo, Joy Viado and Kylie Padilla; and Tondominium cast are Richard Gomez, Anj Yllana, Vandolph and William Martinez with the comedy king Dolphy for the fantasy anthology Istorifik: Pidol's Kwentong Fantastik and the novelty hit Mr. Fu. Meanwhile, celebrate the greatness of Filipino youth in the heart-pounding dance showdown of Star Factor finalists are Eula Caballero, Rico dela Paz, Ritz Azul, Christrian Samson, Jazz Ocampo and John Uy; Artista Academy alumni Vin Abrenica and Sophie Albert, Akihiro Blanco and Shaira Mae, and Mark Neumann and Chanel Morales; The Amazing Race Philippines winner Pamela Spella and Vanessa Ishitani; and Artista Academy kids Peter Angelo Echaluce, Chloe Dominique Reyes, Jason Zimmerman, Jhiani Zimmerman, Jhurel Zimmerman, John Carlo Tan, Jonicka Cyleen Movido, Josh Clement Eugenio, Julie Charlotte Cadeville, Ixle Kyle Banzon and Mariella Frances Grace Ortiz with the tandem deuo in Maverick and Ariel and Talentadong Pinoy grand winners are Astroboy, Joseph the Artist and Yoyo Tricker as The Ultimate Talentado and the former Eezy Dancing host are Ralion Alonzo and Nina Ricci Alagao with Charlene Gonzales, Franco Laurel, Troy Montero and Mark Nelson. Pay tribute to the incomparable beauty of Filipino music in the world-class concert spectacle of OPM icons Philippine Idol grand winner Mau Marcelo, Noel Cabangon, Lea Salonga, Basil Valdez, Katrina Velarde, Leah Patricio; and P.O.5 main stays Champ Lui Pio, Danita Paner, Chris Cayzer and Michael Renz Cortez. Expect a breath-taking dance showdown of Jon Avila, Keanna Reeves, Victor Basa, Edgar Allan Guzman, Niña Jose, and Princess Ryan in the segment Dance Craze; followed by the hair-raising musical showdown of Kapatid singing champions David Archuleta, Krissha Viaje, Morrisette Amon, Mark Bautista, Harry Santos, together with Sing Galing host John Lapus and the first ever Kanta Pilipinas grand winner Chadleen Lacdoo. Don’t miss the star-studded and historical celebration of TV5’s 53rd anniversary in the country’s longest-running, award-winning variety show P.O.5, this Sunday (October 6), 1 noon, at TV5 Complex in Novaliches. For viewers who want to purchase P.O.5 official merchandise, simply visit the TV5 Store located at TV5 Complex in Novaliches, Quezon City and TV5 Media Center building in Mandaluyong City, or visit TV5store.shopinas.com. For more updates about Kwentong Kapatid: The Grand Kapatid Weekend visit the event’s official website at 53years.TV5.com.ph. For updates, photos and to hang out live with the stars, visit http://po5.tv5.com.ph, ‘like’ http://facebook.com/po5official, follow @PO5OFFICIAL on Twitter, and know the latest happenings in P.O.5 by tweeting the hashtag #Kapatid53Years.